Uchiha Madness
by Wardude
Summary: when Sasuke's finds out that there is another Uchiha is in the village. Will he go mad in rage or cry like a baby? rated M for language, gore, and lots of perverts trying to get some action. maybe some implied OCXAnko R&R...
1. Chapter 1

K.o.R.n. here and I felt like writing a new story while the idea's still in my head.

R&R plz…

**Disclamier: **I dont own Naruto, but all the OC's are mine so no takey.

* * *

Uchiha Madness  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Return

A man in a navy blue cloak walked up to the gates of Konoha. The guard on duty saw him and wondered who the hell the guy was. He had never seen him before and he had almost met every one in Konoha. "Who goes there?" The guard yells at the mysterious man in the cloak, but the man just continues to walks and says nothing. The guard then feels the air chill around him and the man got closer and started to shiver in fear. He had never felt this kind of fear before. Even that Orochimaru guy never could match this. "Isaid who goes there?" Still nothing. The Guard starts to get ready for an attack as the man in the cloak stops in front of him.

The man that stood there was in a cloak of navy blue, his Jounin vest visible from underneath, his hair was short and spiked at the top black with grey bands on the temples, a goatee ringed his mouth with black and grey hairs, he had an eye patch over his right eye and his left had an onyx color. But the guard was mostly surprised by the red and white fan shaped symbol on his cloak. Then the man spoke.

"I am Uchiha Houka**"

* * *

**

Hey this is an idea that i'm doing so don't be too harsh in the reviews...

K.o.R.n.


	2. Chapter 2

K.o.R.n. here and I would like to say that Houka is MINE! No stealy… and this is a story about what if Sasuke never left Konoha

Plz R&R I need to know what you think of the story so I could make it better.

Uchiha Madness

Chapter 2: Panties in a Bunch

It was a clear blue sky and the birds were singing, well until: "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry guys, I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi said his usual excuse and the usual replies…"LIAR!" and "Hn."

It was a normal day for Team 7 and they were doing their routine thing by going to Hokage Tower to receive their daily missions, but to day wasn't of the routine. As Team 7 walked in to the mission room they heard a buzzing of talking. They were surprised to see the mission room so alive. But then the Hokage stepped in and silence everyone.

"Alright if you want to talk about Uchiha then go outside," said Tsuande before mumbling about a headache.

"Team 7 reporting for duty Hokage-sama," said Kakashi in his indifferent tone, his eyes still on his little orange book.

"Kakashi how many times have I said about reading that," Tsuande looked up with a frustrated look on her face, "never mind, you guys are assigned to clean up the festival grounds."

"Nani? We did that last year!" yelled Naruto annoyed at having to clean up the festival that celebrated the defeat of Kyuubi again for the 4th time.

"There will be no changes since I've got a problem with an Uchiha," Tsuande replied to Naruto bluntly.

"Nani? Naruto what did you do to get Sasuke in trouble?" Yelled Sakura as she punched him in the back of the head.

"Sakura just shut up!" yelled Tsuande.

"Hm, Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi looked up from his book to notice that Sasuke was gone.

"Crap!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of Konoha:

Sasuke was running from roof to roof. _Itachi this is the day the Uchiha clan will be avenged._

Sasuke rounded a corner passing Houka who was standing in front of the porn shop.

Houka had just bought the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise when he saw a blue blur run past him. _Kids these days no respect at all._


	3. Chapter 3

**K.o.R.n. here and I would like some reviews heck I would love some Flames right now…**

**So come on and R&R!!!**

* * *

Uchiha Madness

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

"Tsuande-sama, someone is here to see you."

Tsuande woke up with a start after hearing Shizune speak. "Um, let them in," she wiped the bit of drool off of her face as she said that.

"Sorry about the intrusion Tsuande-ch… I mean sama," said Houka as he walked into the room.

"HOUKA? How long has it been since you were last here?"

"Since Itachi killed my clan," Houka's voice was cold at mentioning Itachi's name.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," said Tsuande with a little worry in her voice, "well than to business, you and Uchiha Sasuke are the last Uchiha's that are loyal to Konoha. So How are you?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Damn it Itachi where are you!?!" Sasuke has been spending the whole day looking for the unknown Uchiha. He looked at all the places Itachi used to hang out when they were kids and checked everywhere else. _God he must have already left, that son of a bitch!_

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha Mansion and went into his living room and laid back on the couch in deep thought, until he heard the door open.

"Damn this place looks like shit, doesn't Sasuke ever clean this place up?" said a familiar voice.

_Who is that? No one but me is allowed in here, _thought Sasuke,_ but that voice sounds familiar._ Sasuke got up and turned off the light and stood next to the door to the room and waited for it to open.

The door opened and a shadowy figure walked into the room, his arms encumbered by something large, giving Sasuke the advantage. Sasuke Leaped forward and landed a kick into the back of the figures back, groceries flying every where as the figure fell to the ground.

"HA, You thought you could attack me in my own home Itachi! Well you where wrong!" yelled Sasuke as he turned the lights one to reveal some on that wasn't Itachi, but obviously an Uchiha.

"Damn it kid, I come home with Groceries and you kick me while I was looking for a light switch," yelled the Man as he sat up on floor, "You kids today have no respect."

Sasuke stood there, mouth ajar, _who is this man? And why is he wearing the Uchiha symbol on him?_

The Man stood up an was taller then Sasuke but he looked like he was no taller then Kakashi, he even wore his head band the same way, and the man's onyx eyes even when angry looked comforting and warm, something never found in an Uchiha. "Well Kid, are you going to stand there like an dobe our are you going to help me pick up the groceries?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Bwahahahahahaha! I finally updated!!!**

** The Kid strickes back!! **

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**K.o.R.n here and I want to say that, if you are watching please tell other people about me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, but I do own Houka and no stealy or I start killing!!! Not really, have a nice day! XD**

Uchiha Madness  
Chapter 4: I have an Uncle?

"So you are my uncle, and you left Leaf after finding out our clan was obliterated, and after 8 years have come back to settle down…" said Sasuke as he laid his head on the kitchen table trying to get everything in.

"That's the Gist of it," said Houka as he took a sip of some coffee, "Your father and I were Brothers but I actually got disowned by the family for being 'unfit to be an Uchiha,' plus we never were on good terms, so he probably never mentioned me." Houka had taken off his cloak and now wore beige pants and a white t-shirt; his headband was replaced with a normal eye patch.

"Um how would that be?" asked Sasuke, how could an Uchiha be disowned, it didn't make since to him at all.

"I lost my eye in a battle, that is how I was disowned," said Houka as he put down his coffee, "The clan believed that loosing an eye was like loosing a live, since the Sharigan is supposed to give us added reflexes and illusionary abilities, so it should be impossible to loose an eye in theory, but then a certain man would have never reach his goals, and a certain boy wouldn't exist, if I had actually made that theory a fact."

"Who were they?" asked Sasuke confused, was it his father that Houka was talking of, or was Houka talking about someone else, and he felt like he needed to know.

"Hm, out of coffee," said Houka as he got up and filled another cup of coffee, "we have to get to bed, we both have a big day tomorrow, g'night!" Houka walked out of the Kitchen down the hall and into the room that he had deemed his.

_HE COMPELETLY AVOIDED THE QUESTION!_Sasuke's mouth now fell a gaped for the second time that day.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke had been woken up by a bucket of ice-cold water, eaten an actual breakfast and was now being walked to his team's meeting spot by Houka.

"My sensei won't be their this early, you know that don't you?" asked Sasuke as he walked with his hands in his pockets, trying to act cool.

"If I didn't know Kakashi, yeah," said Houka in response, "I just want to talk to your teammates is all."

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted as he continued to walk next to his Uncle. He could ditch the man, but seeing as Houka was of the Jounin rank, it was unlikely that he would be able to actually give the man the slip.

So five minutes and they arrived at the bridge to find Sakura and Naruto bickering over something, and Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted the usual, "Hn,"

Which got Sakura's attention, "Sasuke-kun!" Which was followed by the usual "Sasuke-teme" coming from the blonde.

Sakura came up to the two Uchihas and stopped in front of Sasuke and looked at the man next to him, "um, Sasuke-kun, who is…"

"The old geezer!" yelled Naruto, which was followed by a flick to the forehead sending the blonde genin flying 10 feet away.

"Don't call me old, I'm 20," said Houka with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Ow, you're as strong as Ba-chan," whimpered Naruto as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Naruto that's not how you are supposed to talk to you're elders," said the lazy and amazing Hatake Kakashi.

"Well, well, you're up early Kakashi," said Houka as he faced Kakashi and a twinkle in his eye appeared in his eye, "so what do you think of the Latest Icha Icha paradise?"

"That is my Uncle," said Sasuke in response to Sakura and Naruto's faces.

* * *

**Whatcha think? R&R **


End file.
